Bottle carriers where the neck of the bottle is inserted through a hole in a carrier and suspended via a shoulder on the bottle engaging the edge of the hole on the carrier are known. Such devices are shown, for example, in Canadian Pat. No. 395,066 issued Mar. 11, 1941 to Gray and Canadian Pat. No. 387,720 issued May 2, 1940 to Hawkins. In the Hawkins device bottles are held to a supporting panel by inserting the neck of a bottle through an aperature in the panel and then applying a metal clip to prevent the bottle from pulling back through the aperature. The device of Gray uses a pair of face to face panels, each of which is provided with an aperature through which the neck of a bottle is projected, when the bottle is carried the two panels slide relative to one another, thereby changing the size of the aperature and preventing the bottle from sliding back down and out.
Other more complicated devices for carrying bottles by engaging the neck or shoulder around the neck of the bottle are shown for example in Canadian Pat. Nos. 805,519 issued Feb. 4, 1969 to Skillen or 978,901 issued Dec. 2, 1975 to Gauntlett or in the Klygis Pat. Nos. 967,522 and 996,514 issued May 13, 1975 and Sept. 7, 1976. All of these devices provide intricate folding panels that wrap around the neck of the bottle and project down the neck of the bottle a significant distance with the cap being contained or held by at least one upper panel.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,039,688 to Graser issued Oct. 3, 1978 provides an upwardly projecting handle structure that holds the bottles by deflecting tabs surrounding each aperature through which the cap of the bottle is projected. Tabs are folded out of the way as the bottle moves through the aperature and then engage under the cap of the bottle to prevent the bottle from falling back through.